


Новостройка

by Gwyllt



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Дональд Ресслер прибывает на место преступления и с удивлением обнаруживает рядом с остывающим телом давнего знакомого.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley & Donald Ressler, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 2





	Новостройка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neubauten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941274) by [FalleNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess), [Gwyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt). 



Эхо шагов раскатывалось по недостроенному зданию, резонируя в пустующих проемах. Ресслер хотел бы идти тише, но как бы мягко он ни ступал, под ноги то и дело попадалась всякая срань: мелкие камешки гравия, обломки кирпичей, гвозди и кривые куски железа, хер знает откуда взявшиеся. Пахло влажной штукатуркой и пылью; она ровным слоем покрывала пол и стены, превращала прозрачный полиэтилен на окнах в белый, а новый костюм Ресслера — в половую тряпку.

Гребаные стройки, гребаный ремонт, гребаная работа… Гребаное всё.

«В Вашингтоне копы кончились, Самар?»  
«Здание за границей города, формально вне юрисдикции DC. Уверен, что хочешь видеть на месте преступления региональных копов?»  
«О Господи. Хорошо, я приеду».  
«С меня бутылка. Группа прибудет, как только справится с пробками».

Труп с огнестрельным ранением и недостроенное здание — точно заказуха, Ресслер голову готов был заложить заодно со значком. Скорее всего, убит прямо здесь — не было никакого смысла тащить труп на пятый этаж, чтобы спрятать его. Бросили бы на первом, и дело с концом; сам Ресслер бы скинул тело в подвал или сразу в строительный котлован, для верности залив его бетоном. Вообще никто бы никогда ничего не нашел. Наверное, свидетель, сделавший звонок, спугнул убийцу, и тот решил, что лучше убраться, чем испытывать судьбу...

Он осторожно заглянул за угол, сжимая пальцами влажную рукоять пистолета — на случай, если убийца все-таки испытывает судьбу. Долгая работа под прикрытием научила его: нельзя быть слишком бдительным; и осторожность окупилась. В нескольких футах впереди, за куском присыпанного пылью полиэтилена, растянутого поперек дверного проема, виднелось темное пятно — либо строительный мусор, либо тело. 

И судя по четким следам на полу — пыль хранит отпечатки не хуже бетона — второе.

Ресслер смахнул с носа каплю пота, проклиная жару и дресс-код. Можно было бы не лезть из кожи вон и прийти сюда в шортах и футболке — да только кто будет всерьез воспринимать агента ФБР в шортах?.. Конечно, не Квантико делает агента агентом, а сраный костюм-двойка...

Ресслер замер на середине шага, вросши в пол: за прозрачной загородкой кто-то двигался. Либо труп был живой — что вряд ли — либо убийца на самом деле был здесь. 

Просто прекрасно. Такое могло произойти только с ним.

Ресслер сделал еще один шаг, после чего его огрело по затылку осознанием: кто бы там ни был, но если он не полный идиот, то тоже видит движение по ту сторону полиэтилена.

Тело сработало быстрее, чем разум додумал мысль, и Ресслер вскинул руки, крепко сжимая пистолет.

— ФБР, руки вверх! — рявкнул он во всю мощь легких, и эхо услужливо прокатило его вопль по зданию. — Замри и не шевелись!

— Я просто проходил мимо, агент?.. — голос не звучал испуганно или встревоженно. Может быть, это вообще свидетель — тот, вызвавший копов? Взыграла гражданская сознательность, и он решил остаться, дабы помочь следствию?

Жаль, Ресслер не верил в чудеса.

— Специальный агент Дональд Ресслер, — полиэтилен полетел на пол, сорванный одним резким движением. — Проходил мимо и решил полюбоваться на труп?..

Слова застряли в глотке, вхолостую клокоча и булькая во рту. 

Потому что, подняв руки, в трех футах от него сидел над трупом Генри-сраный-Прескотт. 

— Да будь я проклят, — выдохнул Ресслер, обретя способность говорить — и облегчение наполнило его, как воздушный шар, почти приподнимая над полом. В самом деле — чудеса! — Будь я проклят, Прескотт! Ты арестован по подозрению в убийстве первой степени!

По тонким губам Прескотта скользнула кривая усмешка — и рад бы выкрутиться, сволочь, да вот только нечем выкручиваться. Накрыли тебя, сука, прямо над телом, злорадно пульсировало в голове Ресслера. Кругом полно следов, и даже экспертов вызывать не нужно — у ублюдка на лице все написано. Пойман с поличным. Сбылась мечта идиота.

Ресслер пошарил в кармане и перебросил ему наручники — те шлепнулись прямо на спину трупу, совсем рядом с аккуратной круглой дырой от пули. Прескотт не двинулся, и Ресслер сделал угрожающее движение пистолетом.

— Сам справишься или тебе помочь?

— Если ты предлагаешь — разве я могу отказать? — Прескотт улыбнулся, уже шире, но Ресслер с удовольствием отметил, что в этой поганой усмешке нет прежней веселости. Ублюдок не был тупым и тоже понимал, как всё это выглядит.

— Что, пытаешься вернуть контроль над ситуацией? — Ресслер качнул дулом пистолета, не покупаясь на болтовню. — Я знаю все твои гребаные уловки. Надевай давай, или я проделаю в тебе пару лишних отверстий.

— О, — Прескотт послушно поднял наручники и застегнул один браслет на запястье — но не спешил сделать то же со вторым. — Я и не предполагал, что вы любите пожестче, агент Ресслер.

— Я не шучу. Я прострелю тебе колено, — при этих словах заныла нога самого Ресслера, резонируя старой раной. — И это будет пиздец как больно. О танцах забудешь до конца твоих дней.

Прескотт ни на миг не отвел взгляда — лишь сощурился, но едва ли от стыда. Такие, как он, не знают, что это такое.

— Послушайте, агент Ресслер, а на каком основании вы меня арестовываете? — он не делал резких движений, не порывался бежать, а Ресслер все-таки не был последним скотом, чтобы стрелять безо всякого повода. — Разве вы не должны пригласить меня проехать в участок? Я имею в виду, вежливо, ведь без доказательств…

Хотя иногда очень хотелось.

— Ты сидишь рядом с трупом. Это называется «без доказательств»? 

— О, разумеется, — Ресслеру показалось, будто Прескотт едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, и в ушах застучала кровь. — Одна проблема: если его убил я, то где орудие убийства?

— Выкинул, когда услышал шаги, — выплюнул Ресслер, быстрым движением вытирая со лба пот. — Я сказал, наручники! 

Пистолет не плясал в его пальцах, не дрожал и даже не скользил в ладони, несмотря на жару, и дуло смотрело прямо в грудь Прескотту. И Ресслеру очень, очень хотелось спустить курок.

И, похоже, это желание отразилось в его глазах, потому что Прескотт чуть прищурился и без лишних слов защелкнул второй браслет на правом запястье и продемонстрировал Ресслеру скованные руки. Надо же, какой законопослушный.

— Я понимаю, что у вас есть… Предубеждения в отношении меня, агент Ресслер, — Прескотт, сволочь, смотрел ему прямо в глаза без тени стеснения. — Но даже если где-то здесь и есть орудие убийства, на нем не будет моих отпечатков, а на моей одежде — следов пороха.

— Заткнись. Мне плевать. В отделе разберутся. 

— Я не убийца, Ресслер, — голос Прескотта зазвучал иначе. Более холодно, более отстраненно. — И ты это знаешь. Если бы я в самом деле убил этого бедолагу, ты бы ни за что не поймал меня вот так.

— Или ты просто не так умен, как думаешь, — с удовольствием припечатал Ресслер. — Знаешь, Прескотт, мне просто насрать. Совершенно похер. Я тебя арестую, а потом пусть разбираются эксперты. Может быть, ты и правда невиновен, но несколько теплых ночей в камере я тебе гарантирую. А там, глядишь, и еще что-нибудь на тебя найдется, Генри Прескотт.

— Железобетонные принципы отступили перед уязвленным эго? — приподнял брови Прескотт.

Ресслер глухо фыркнул и вскинул пистолет выше, направив его в наглое непроницаемое лицо. «Принципы»… 

— Много ты знаешь о принципах, — если бы только Прескотт еще не был так отвратительно прав. Ресслер глухо ругнулся, но пистолет не опустил, лишь подступил к Прескотту еще на полшага ближе.

Конечно, он знал. Знал, что Прескотт не убивал бедолагу — черт побери, надо быть не просто дураком, надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы тупить над телом, но так хотелось прищучить его хоть чем-нибудь, хоть как-то…

Стоп.

Ресслер хищно усмехнулся: конечно, Прескотт не убивал. Но он знает, кто убил. Не прогуливался же он здесь, в самом деле.

— Ладно, — уступил сам себе Ресслер. — Хочешь убраться отсюда — начинай говорить.

— Говорить? — поднял брови Прескотт, беззастенчиво разыгрывая дурачка.

— Не строй из себя идиота! Кто твой заказчик?

— Я бы с радостью рассказал вам, агент Ресслер, но подобная откровенность очень вредит бизнесу. — Прескотт щурился, как кот, словно не ему в лицо сейчас смотрело дуло «Зауэра».

Ресслер едва сдержался от того, чтобы не спустить курок, и плевать на его показания.

— Последний шанс, Прескотт.

— Или что? — тот тонко улыбнулся, словно не он был закован в наручники, словно не его ждала увеселительная поездка в Центр. — Застрелишь меня? Валяй. Жаль, мне не доведется посмотреть, как ты будешь оправдываться перед коллегами.

В висках Ресслера застучали молотки.

— Скажу, что ты напал на меня. Думаю, мне поверят.

— Напал, вооруженный обаянием и харизмой? — Прескотт красноречиво пошевелил пальцами скованных рук. — А следы от наручников у меня потому, что я люблю порезвиться перед тем, как идти на дело. Очень правдоподобно.

Прескотт уже откровенно насмехался, Ресслер видел это по искрам в синих глазах и притаившейся в углах губ усмешке. В чем-то подобная (само)уверенность роднила их с Рэддингтоном: оба умудрялись даже в полной жопе выглядеть так, будто эта жопа спланирована лично ими, да еще и спонсирована из их кармана. Даже в полумраке Ресслер видел издевку в его глазах — и желание спустить курок стало нестерпимым.

Оно рвалось из груди, застилало глаза, тянулось к пистолету — просто-нажми-на-курок-и-он-больше-никогда-не-скажет-ни-слова — и Ресслер сделал единственное, что мог в такой ситуации: собрав в кулак волю, он быстрым движением поставил предохранитель, чтобы не допустить самого страшного.

А потом отпустил тормоза.

Рукоять пистолета врезалась в скулу Прескотта словно сама собой. Ладонь мгновенно онемела, а голова Прескотта откинулась назад так резко, что даже Ресслер услышал, как лязгнули зубы. По инерции он отступил прочь на добрый фут, после чего вскинул на Ресслера взгляд, полный… Ресслер затруднился определить, но это точно не было обычным выражением его лица — весь лоск и ленца слетели в один миг, обнажая что-то еще. Что-то под этой маской.

На гладко выбритой скуле расцвело кровавое пятно — Ресслер мог даже разглядеть рельеф рукояти, отпечатавшийся прямо на коже — и вскорости обещал проявиться сочный синяк. 

А Прескотт смотрел на него — и смотрел, и смотрел, и ни тени насмешки больше не виднелось в его глазах. Только настороженность и страх.

Мысли Ресслера заметались, но он не успел ничего сказать — Прескотт все равно был первее.

— Отлично, агент Ресслер. Этому вас учили в Квантико, я полагаю? — он красноречиво приподнял скованные руки, раскрыв ладони.

Наметанным, внимательным к мелочам взглядом Ресслер заметил, что он старается не слишком сильно открывать рот, и подобная неестественная неподвижность на обычно живом лице подсказывала, что он слегка перестарался.

Перестарался, ударив безоружного человека пистолетом в лицо.

Отвращение медленно разлилось в душе Ресслера, отравляя его, как нефть отравляет моря. Секундная вспышка ярости выцветала, меркла в сознании, и рука с пистолетом чуть подрагивала от напряжения. Ресслер никогда не врал себе, он просто не умел, и ему приходилось мириться с осознанием — он действительно сделал это. Конечно, говноед давно нарывался на что-то подобное — но черт побери, бить безоружного! 

Пистолет красноречиво жег ладонь, подсказывая — ты в самом деле сильно врезал ему, Донни — а разбитая скула Прескотта уже начала наливаться угрожающей синевой, и цепь наручников равнодушно блестела в скраденном свете.

Да уж, молодец, агент Ресслер. Ударил не просто безоружного — безоружного со скованными руками.

«Быстро же вы забываете клятвы, агент Ресслер — особенно те, что даете сами себе».

— Твою мать! — во всю мощь легких выругался Ресслер, с силой запихивая пистолет за пояс штанов — от греха подальше. — Ебаный рот! Пиздоблядская сука, мудила, блядь, пидарас сраный!

Вопли отразились от потолка и осыпались на Ресслера мелкой белой трухой.

— Ты мне льстишь, — не преминул отозваться Прескотт, и Ресслер наставил на него палец.

— Не нарывайся. Просто… Просто заткнись, блядь.

Не было слышно ни сирен, ни хруста камней под резиной шин — они все еще были одни, а опергруппа, если она вообще выехала, застряла где-нибудь в пробке по пути. Они были абсолютно одни, и Ресслер… Черт, просто не знал, что ему делать.

— И что теперь, агент Ресслер? Будем тут стоять до прибытия вашей группы? А потом что? — Прескотт улыбнулся, но залегшие в углах рта складки красноречиво говорили о боли, которую ему пришлось для этого перебороть. — Скажете, что я упал при задержании?

Ресслер снова выругался — на этот раз шепотом. Прескотт не сводил с него взгляда, стоя в паре футов от него с неизменным блядским достоинством, словно его не поймали на месте преступления, а пригласили на чаепитие к Президенту, и это несмотря на скованные руки и разбитую скулу, опухающую все сильнее.

Он явно готов был принять последствия.

Это Ресслер не был готов отвечать на неизбежные вопросы.

Черт побери, он и впрямь зарядил ему слишком сильно. И как ему это оправдать? Что бы он ни придумал, все равно будут разговоры, взгляды, перешептывания… И Рэддингтон не преминет прокомментировать это в своей блядской манере, это ясно как день. 

«Нашли себе новое хобби, агент Ресслер?»

— Блядское дерьмо, — подытожил Ресслер, сдаваясь — сдаваться с матом было немного легче. Пошарив в кармане, он достал маленький ключ и быстро, не давая себе передумать, подступил к Прескотту и расстегнул наручники. Все равно невиновен ведь, все равно нужно что-то другое. — Вали, пока я не передумал.

Прескотт не спеша потер запястья, медленно обхватив их длинными пальцами — Ресслер готов был поспорить на месячную зарплату, что этот лощеный педик ходит на маникюр. Да что там — значок бы поставил на это. 

— Благодарю, агент Ресслер, — едва двигая губами, сказал он. С близкого расстояния Ресслер видел, что даже глаз начал потихоньку заплывать — от фингала Прескотту не отделаться. — Было приятно иметь с вами дело… Как и всегда.

— Вали отсюда, — повторил Ресслер, пряча наручники в карман.

Прескотт коротко кивнул и направился к лестнице, четко отбивая ритм шагов по запыленному полу. Ресслер медленно развел плечи, разминая затекшие мышцы, и подумал, что в следующий раз он лучше вызовет региональных копов. А те пусть сами разбираются.

— Агент Ресслер, — вернул его в реальность вкрадчивый голос.

— Я что тебе сказал?! — рявкнул он, разворачиваясь.

Прескотт стоял на лестнице, по пояс скрывшись в проеме.

— Говорят, контрольный пакет — лакомый кусочек для того, кто хочет присвоить себе чужое дело. Не то чтобы я в этом разбирался, конечно.

Непроницаемый взгляд скользнул по лицу Ресслера, а затем Прескотт окончательно исчез из поля зрения.


End file.
